


The Brightest Stars in the Sky

by Rampakslue



Series: Guardians make their own Destiny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Liberal interpretation of Light powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rampakslue/pseuds/Rampakslue
Summary: Arcturus is one of the oldest Guardians around having been Risen right after the Collapse. He is a warrior-scholar who researched the deepest secrets of the Universe and traveled between the threads of reality. He’s the only Guardian to ever leave the protection of the Sol System to explore the universe. It is during his explorations that he came upon the world of Thedas, with its strange magic and connected dimensions. Thus, the Guardian inserted himself into the mix of events that may determine the fate of the world, or at least this world.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Male Trevelyan/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Guardians make their own Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629178
Kudos: 9





	The Brightest Stars in the Sky

It was chaos. Huge chunks of the Temple of Sacred Ashes circled the main section high up in the air. Gale-force winds battered those fighting in the courtyards, the stairs, and exposed pathways.

Massive chunks of bizarre red crystals, dark and primal, juts out of the rubble at haphazard angles, sapping at the strength of the heroes.

One could see terrifying creatures battling in the skies around the floating structures; fighting for dominance while the other fights for her son. The sky above is dominated by the dark green vortex that is the Breach, forcibly opened by the unnatural power that Corypheus wields. Lightning, both natural and villainous red, streaks across the sky, increasing in tempo as the fight continues.

The rift continues to spew out bolts of fade matter, causing more destruction and mayhem in the surrounding areas. Demons walk through the Veil that has been torn asunder through Corypheus’ actions. Demons that the Inquisitor faced, and difficulty defeated fighting his way up towards Corypheus.

The Inquisitor is alone in facing Corypheus. His friends who came with him are slumped on the battlements, watching in despair as they struggle to stay conscious. Vivienne is desperately healing the most seriously injured, hanging on to life by a single thread while Dorian watches the battle in horror, desperately maintaining the protective charms and buffs on the Inquisitor.

Morrigan, having taken part of the Well of Sorrows and thus unlocked the secret to shapeshifting into a high dragon, is fiercely fighting the false archdemon. Yet, it is becoming clear that she lacks the experience and power to defeat the formal high dragon, now empowered by the evil acts and transformation by Corypheus.

The Inquisitor can only watch helplessly as he watches the Red Lyrium Dragon tears a chunk into Morrigan and violently tosses her away and dives down to smash her to the ground. He can only barely push Corypheus back so that he can’t get past him to further harm his friends. He is too weak to purge all of the hostile magic cast by the Darkspawn; all he can do is attempt to tank the most powerful of his spells. With the last of his mana reserves, the Inquisitor yells with his sword raised high as a blinding pillar of light descends from the heavens, striking Corypheus dead on.

The Inquisitor leans on his sword as he attempts to catch his breath. Perhaps this final attack was enough to at least knock Corypheus off his feet so that he could have a few moments of rest. However, his hopes were dashed as he could only barely raise his shield to block the red blast of pure magic headed straight towards him from the cloud of dust. He staggered; he couldn’t hold on much longer.

The Inquisitor took one last look at his friends who followed him here, who were loyal to the point of following him into what could only be considered the gateway to hell itself. They had assisted him throughout his campaign to reunite the countries and protect the innocents from harm. If he was the Herald, the one everyone looked to for strength and hope, they were his pillars. They kept him going through thick and thin, through criticisms and physical attacks. He closed his eyes as he braced himself for the killing blow.

He conjured up an image of the one he could only describe as his Light. At least he could die knowing that even Corypheus wouldn’t be able to do much in the face of the blistering power and might that be the Guardian. He could almost feel the heat of his power on his skin as he heard his friends cry out as Corypheus laughed as he summoned a legion of demons and prepared to blast his enemy with a beam of pure dark energy.

“Look at you, pathetic. You sought to defeat me, but you ended up as a bother. A gnat, nipping at the heels of your betters. You are nothing. All you love will be ground under the Imperium’s heel. Let it end here! Let the skies boil, let the world be rent to sunder!” Corypheus strode towards the helpless Inquisitor. “Starting with you!”

***

_Guardian. The Inquisitor is at critical health, if we don’t hurry, he may not survive._

That foolish Templar. Of course he would head straight towards Corypheus, accepting his challenge, without waiting for him to return. Arcturus flew through the air as fast as he could, his solar wings stretched behind him, leaving streaks of solar energy as he rushed towards the Temple.

He saw the dragon that was Morrigan being tossed like a rag doll, close to death. He rushed closer towards the Inquisitor and his team as he watched the Red Lyrium Dragon dive for the final blow, to kill Morrigan.

‘Eao, go,’ he commanded, ‘Save her, or Mythal will never forgive me.’

**Your wish is my command, O Savior Mine.**

Arcturus sped towards the top and arrived to watch Corypheus about to slay his Inquisitor.

“No!”

Solar energy raged around him as he concentrated the Light in his sword. The power in his sword grew in intensity as he dispersed his wings and he dove towards the fight below. He drove his sword into the ground in front of the Inquisitor and stood defiant against Corypheus. The Well of Radiance expanded beyond its usual constraints to envelop the entire courtyard, instantly exorcising the demons and rejuvenating the Inquisitor and his friends.

Corypheus backed away in surprise as he glared at the one who dared interfere with his victory. His eyes widened as he recognized the figure as the one who wielded power strong enough to challenge gods. Still, he was Corypheus, one of the strongest Magisters of the Tevinter Imperium. He had invaded the Throne of the gods and the Golden City. He now had unlocked the full power of the Orb of Destruction. “You Dare….” Corypheus was cut off as Arcturus silenced him with a glare.

Arcturus glared at Corypheus as he stalked towards him. His Ghost rushed behind him to fuss over the Inquisitor and his team. He summoned the Whisper of the Worm, Xol, taking shape of a sword to fit its owner’s desire. The sword was the night sky itself, a void with the bright lights of stars visible along its blade.

Corypheus felt fear, a deep bone chilling fear that he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Who are you to challenge me, a god!”

Arcturus kept walking towards Corypheus, drawing the attention of his allies as they listened to his rarely heard voice. “Who am I?”

Despite being soft spoken, it was as if the whole world had decided to silence itself as his voice carried throughout the courtyard.

“I am Arcturus Sov, older brother of the Queen of the Awoken. Founder and Protector of the Last City, Champion of the Light, Friend to Rasputin, Hunter of the Ahamkara, Confidant to the Nine, The Unbroken, Savior, Slayer of gods, Advisor to the Inquisition; and today.”

Arcturus paused as he prepared his sword. Sparks of Arc, Void, and Solar energy raging visibly across his skin. An ear-splitting roar could be heard rising from below the Courtyard, not the harsh cry of the High Dragon or Red Lyrium Dragon, but one that had a subtle melodic undertone.

“Today I invoke Anthem Anatheme, for today my desire is for your end.”

“O Enemy Mine”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that’s been on my mind for the past week that wouldn’t leave me alone. So, I finally sat down, wrote out my notes and plot lines, and finally wrote this blasted story. I won’t make any promises as to when I’ll be updating this… but if my mind keeps bothering me as much as it has been and college and research doesn’t get in the way, I would say expect the next chapter within the week. Ahah. 
> 
> Please leave a comment. I really do read all of them. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. xD. If you have any questions too, I’ll try to answer without leaving too many spoilers. xD
> 
> This is cross posted on FF.net | Ao3


End file.
